


My Family, My Angel

by arrow_jack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_jack/pseuds/arrow_jack
Summary: Based on a Tumblr request: A trip home from a hunt goes wrong when Sam and Dean, your brothers, are kidnapped along with Cas, your boyfriend.





	My Family, My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!! If you enjoy Down Season or just simply reading fanfiction, please check out my writing commissions here: https://styggtroll.tumblr.com/post/183779560817/writing-commission-info  
> All your prompt ideas and neglected AUs can all be written while also helping support a creator! :)

“You shook me all night long!” Dean sang along to the ACDC song blaring from the radio, sending vibrations all throughout the car. It was noon and the sun brightened everything outside of the Impala. Sam was napping pleasantly in the front passenger seat- he learned how to sleep through rock and loud music early on. Cas was with you in the backseat, staring out the window. You nodded your head along to the fast tempo of the music, sometimes moving side to side as you sang along to the variety of songs Dean had on his mixtape. It was still another couple hours before you arrived back home to the bunker.

You didn’t how long it was that you were singing and moving with the rock before your eyes became heavy and your body became idle, Cas eventually wrapping a comforting arm around you. Sleep took over since you hadn’t gotten any sleep from last night’s hunt.

When your eyes fluttered open, you realized you were still laid down in the back of the car. You snaked your hand around the passenger seat to pull yourself up, observing your surroundings while doing so. Aside from the fact that the sky was just past twilight, you first noticed that Cas and your brothers weren’t there. Maybe they didn’t take you inside since you slept so heavily. You shook yourself awake and opened the door, stretching as you stepped out into the night air. There were trees surrounding you and the car that was pulled over on the side of the road. No bunker entrance anywhere in sight.

“What the…” you murmured, immediately becoming alert with the possibly dangerous situation.

You instinctively pulled out your phone in an attempt to call Cas. It didn’t ring out. You cursed to yourself. “No damn reception…” you muttered. You turned your head around to view everything around you. Just down the road was a source of light, appearing to be a building. You started running towards it, soon gaining service on your phone. At four bars, you were right outside of the light source- which you found to be a gas station- trying to reach Cas, Sam, or Dean. None of them picked up. You checked where you were on your Maps app- just outside of Lebanon, Kansas. Not too far from the bunker. You called Mary instead.

“Hello?” her answer came.

“Hey, Mom, there’s a bit of an issue. Sam and Dean and Cas are gone,” you explained, attempting to keep your voice strong and steady above the worry you had for them.

“What? Where are you?” she asked, a concerned tone in her voice.

“I’m at the Gas n’ Sip outside of Lawrence. The one on…” you glanced at the street sign, “Ganem Road.”

“On my way. Jack’s coming, too,” came her quick response.

“Alright. See you,” you said before hanging up. You anxiously tapped your foot. You went inside the Gas n’ Sip, greeted by its warm air. The scent of cheap food and hot coffee filled your nose. Coffee sounded good, you needed some caffeine to wake you up. You grabbed a medium-sized cup, filled it with coffee from the machine, and paid for it at the counter. You sipped it, the hot liquid dancing on your tongue.

“So...what brings you here?” the cashier, a young brown-haired girl asked.

You turned around to face her. “Uh, family,” you claimed with a forced smile before taking down another gulp of coffee.

“Family usually make you this anxious?” she asked.

You let out a small chuckle. “No, not usually.”

The girl shrugged. “Happens.”

You saw the headlights of a car pulling up outside the gas station. “That’s them,” you breathed. You quickly downed the rest of your coffee and threw the rest of the cup in the trash. 

“Have a good night,” the cashier called as you gripped the door handles. You briefly turned your head to the cashier, thanking her before exiting the store.

You walked out to the pickup truck Mary was driving and hopped into the front. “Car’s just down the road,” you instructed, pointing to the direction where it was.

The short drive there was silent aside from Mary asking what happened and what you knew- or lack thereof. When you approached the car, she handed you a gun and Jack holy water and an iron crowbar. All three of you raced out the car, trying to pick up on where the boys would be.

“Look,” Jack called, standing in front of a tree just past the car.

You and Mary briskly walked over to what Jack’s attention was on- a strange powder. You swiped some with your finger and smelled it. “Sulfur,” you stated. You looked Jack in the eye. “Look for more.”

After a few minutes, there was a prominent trail of sulfur leading into the country. The Impala was far in the distance by the time you reached an old, abandoned shed. You kicked open the door, holding your gun up as you led Mary and Jack inside the shed. There were stairs descending into a dimly-lit underground area. You could hear Dean’s sarcasm and insults in response to something as you steadily walked down the stairs. When you reached the ground, you saw the boys- all tied up in chairs. Their glance went over to you. You immediately shot the demon that raced towards you, the demon falling to the ground as the last of its life force came in shocks.

You and Mary easily wiped out four or five- and then there was one left, one you assumed to be the leader. Your gun was threateningly pointed right at him.

“Apparently last night’s hunt pissed off the demons,” Dean said with a chuckle.

The demon leader laughed darkly. “You could say that,” he said with a pause. “See, you Winchesters are quite problematic. You walk into things thinking you can save the world, then ruining it more than it already is in the process,” he explained.

You scoffed. “Yeah, but we always end up saving it and killing off you evil sons of bitches,” you sneered.

“Right,” responded the demon with sarcasm. He walked over so he was behind Cas. “This one’s your boyfriend, right? And the others are your brothers?”

You glared. “You’re messing with the wrong people,” you warned.

The demon nodded. “I could be, but then again, I could always do this.” He began to chant something that sounded like Enochian. Cas loudly groaned in pain as light blue and bright white began to light up his features.

You shot at the demon, who quickly dodged the bullet. He stopped chanting for a moment. “Overactive grace isn’t something a vessel can handle. The angel...well, I don’t suppose this one has the strength. Doesn’t seem like he can do much.”

“You’d be surprised,” you proclaimed.

“Would I, now? Then-”

_ Boom. _ That bullet came unexpected, hitting the demon in the shoulder. You shot again at its chest with more accuracy. “Can’t hear you,” you snarled as the demon fell to the floor, sparking out. You walked over to make sure it was dead. “Well…” you sighed and wiped your forehead. “That was easy.”

You quickly untied Cas, whose eyes were still shockingly bright from his grace. “It’s...going to be a few days before my grace returns to normal,” he explained as he stood up.

“Baby, I don’t care. You're still my Castiel,” you promised before pressing your lips to his.

Mary and Jack were untying Sam and Dean, who were in weak shape after what you assumed to be torture. Cas immediately pressed two fingers to their foreheads, healing their wounds.

Jack eagerly raced up the stairs, with you, Mary, and the boys following. Outside was pitch black, but with Cas still glowing, he led the way back to the Impala. He opened the backseat doors for you and Jack, sitting in after. Mary announced that she’d head back to the bunker in her own car when Dean said they’d stop by a restaurant.

Sam was already in the front passenger seat when Dean hopped into the driver’s seat. Dean turned to face everyone with a smile. “So who wants burgers?”


End file.
